herofandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Riding Hood (Brothers Grimm)
Little Red Riding Hood is the titular protagonist of the classic fairy tale of the same name made by the Brothers Grimm. Story The story revolves around a girl called Little Red Riding Hood. In the Grimms' and Perrault's versions of the tale, she is named after the red hooded cape/cloak that she wears. The girl walks through the woods to deliver food to her sickly grandmother (wine and cake depending on the translation). In the Grimms' version, she had the order from her mother to stay strictly on the path. A Big Bad Wolf wants to eat the girl and the food in the basket. He secretly stalks her behind trees, bushes, shrubs, and patches of little and tall grass. He approaches Little Red Riding Hood and she naïvely tells him where she is going. He suggests that the girl pick some flowers; which she does. In the meantime; he goes to the grandmother's house and gains entry by pretending to be the girl. He swallows the grandmother whole (in some stories, he locks her in the closet) and waits for the girl, disguised as the grandma. When the girl arrives, she notices that her grandmother looks very strange. Little Red then says, "What a deep voice you have!" ("The better to greet you with"), "Goodness, what big eyes you have!" ("The better to see you with"), "And what big hands you have!" ("The better to hug/grab you with"), and lastly, "What a big mouth you have" ("The better to eat you with!"), at which point the wolf jumps out of bed, and eats her up too. Then he falls asleep. In Charles Perrault's version of the story (the first version to be published), the tale ends here. However, in later versions the story continues generally as follows: A woodcutter (in the French version but in the Brothers Grimm and traditional German versions, it was a hunter) comes to the rescue and with his axe cuts open the sleeping wolf. Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother emerge unharmed. They then fill the wolf's body with heavy stones. The wolf awakens and tries to flee, but the stones cause him to collapse and die (Sanitized versions of the story have the grandmother shut in the closet instead of eaten, and some have Little Red Riding Hood saved by the lumberjack as the wolf advances on her rather than after she is eaten where the woodcutter kills the wolf with his axe). From that day forward, Red learns never to talk to strangers. Gallery Big_Bad_Wolf.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood with the Big Bad Wolf South-park-s11e10c04-suicide-bomber-16x9.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - Red Riding Hood greets.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood in Ever After High. Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Titular Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Stock Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Famous Category:War Heroes Category:Ever After High heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Localized Protection Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:South Park Heroes